


Slippery When Wet

by Jo (jmathieson)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Porn, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmathieson/pseuds/Jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Phil take a shower after a rough mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slippery When Wet

The mission had been a clusterfuck, something which happened unfortunately often these days. Strike Team Delta was the best SHIELD had, and so they got sent in when things were going to be bad. Still, this time they'd all come back in one piece, more or less. Nat was in Medical with a hairline fracture of a bone in her wrist, and he and Phil were battered and bruised but finally home.

Scrubbing another layer of mission-filth off, Clint would have sighed if he had the energy. He'd gotten four hours sleep in the last 48, which was four more than Phil had managed. He was looking forward to getting clean(er), and then crawling into bed beside his hopefully snoring partner. A flicker of movement caught his eye and he whipped around, nerves still at mission levels of alertness. Phil was standing on the other side of the frosted door.

Clint slid the shower door open, "What's up Phil, do you need something?"

Phil didn't answer but Clint saw the fingers of his right hand twitch, as if he wanted to reach out, but was stopping himself. Clint smiled fondly. He felt the same way; after a mission where they'd both been fighting for their lives, he didn't want to let Phil out of his sight for a few hours.

"Join me?" Clint offered. Phil had showered at base, as he had, but after a bad mission it often took more than one to get all the grime off. Besides, if Phil was keyed up or having trouble falling asleep, a hot shower would help him relax. Phil still hadn’t moved or said anything, so Clint reached out to grab his hand and tug on it a little.

"I can't... I don't..."

Clint had seen Phil like this before, more than once. He was practically asleep on his feet, but after having been in mission-mode for so long, the body just refused to recognize that the danger was past, and refused to come off alert and relax enough to sleep.

"Come take a shower with me. I'll wash your back for you." Clint managed a tired leer, but Phil didn't seem to notice. He did start moving towards the shower, though. Clint put a hand in the middle of Phil's chest to stop him and leaned out to quickly strip off his boxers and t-shirt. Then he took Phil's hand again, and drew him in.

"I'm sorry," Phil said, standing with his back to the spray.

"Nothing to be sorry about. It was a rough one and you haven't slept. Just relax and let me clean you up, and then we'll go snuggle together in bed, okay?"

"Clint." Phil was wrapping his arms around Clint's waist and shoulders, pulling him forward, enveloping him in a tight hug and mashing his lips against Clint's in a hard, desperate kiss.

Clint dropped the soap and washcloth, put his arms around Phil, and kissed him back. Tired as he was, it only took a minute for his dick to notice that he had a warm, wet, naked Phil Coulson in his arms. Phil seemed to be on the same page, if his roaming hands were anything to go by. With Clint kissing back, Phil had started to knead Clint's butt with one hand and scratch at his scalp with the other, still holding him tight as if he might try to get away.

Clint ran his own hands up and down Phil's back, trying to soothe and reassure. 

_I'm here. It's okay. We survived. We're okay. I love you. I want you. I need you._

Phil kissed harder and Clint let himself be pressed against the wall, concentrating on keeping his footing, and ignoring how the soap dish was digging into his hip.

"Want you." Phil tore his mouth away from Clint's just enough to mumble against his lips.

"Want you too," Clint murmured and gave a little thrust of his hips, rubbing his hard dick against Phil's thigh.

"Yeah, yeah," Phil said, thrusting back and then taking Clint's mouth again. The hand that had been kneading his butt moved until two fingers were spreading his cheeks open and a third was rubbing over his hole. Clint bucked against him. He hadn't been the least bit horny five minutes ago, but now, with Phil so obviously desperate and needy, the tiredness had disappeared and been replaced by an ache in his balls.

Phil's finger was breaching him and the slight burn felt fantastic. He moaned into Phil's mouth, and tried to think what was nearest to hand that they could use for lube. Phil rubbed against him, slower now, seemingly reassured that he was going to get what he wanted. Clint reached down and lined their hard cocks up, then wrapped his hand around them both.

"Slow," Phil said, moving his mouth to Clint's ear. "Go slow."

"Sure." Clint was happy to do this however Phil wanted, give him whatever he needed. Phil's finger was still playing with his ass, pressing and probing, lighting up the nerve endings and setting Clint on fire. "Fuck that's good," he murmured into Phil's ear, and he could feel Phil smiling against his shoulder. Then Phil was biting down on the thick muscles and working them a little with his teeth. Clint whimpered. He thrust his free hand into Phil's hair and closed his fist, tugging on the wet strands.

Phil pinched one last time with his teeth then let go.

"Gonna fuck you so hard," Phil said and then crashed their lips together again, thrusting his tongue deep into Clint's mouth. Clint let his mouth be plundered, and tried to inventory the contents of the shower stall. There should be some lotion...

He let go of Phil's hair and flailed at the wall, knocking over a bottle of shampoo and sending a loofah flying. He found the small tube by feel and popped the cap, then reached down to tap Phil's hand with it. Phil tried to grasp the bottle without taking his finger out of Clint's ass, and nearly knocked it out of his hand.

_Probably better if I just..._

Clint twisted his arm around further, up-ended the bottle, aimed, and squeezed. A large dollop of lotion, thankfully warm from the heat of the shower, landed between his cheeks. Relieved, Clint dropped the bottle. There was something else, something important... but the lotion had dripped down into Phil's hand, and he was enthusiastically probing Clint's ass with two fingers now, pressing and twisting and working Clint open with determination. It was fucking hot, Phil being so... not rough, but... forceful. Usually Phil was careful and gentle and solicitous to a fault. This was a side of Phil he saw only very rarely, but he loved it. Phil's hidden, restrained power was one of the things that Clint had initially been attracted to. The fact that someone so strong, so competent, so in control could not only want him, but also choose let himself be exposed and vulnerable around him; that had stolen Clint's heart.

_I shouldn't have dropped the damn bottle, I could have used some of it on our cocks._

He felt Phil's fingers slip out of his ass, spread the lotion around more, dip back in. Two, three. Four? Thumb? Knuckle? Whatever the fuck Phil was doing it felt great. Phil was preparing him. Getting ready to fuck him. To use him hard. To take what he needed. Clint loved that Phil knew he could do that. That Phil had believed him, trusted him when he'd explained that he liked it. Wanted it. It felt like Phil was spreading him open wide enough to fit his whole hand in.

Clint fisted his fingers in Phil's hair again and pulled their mouths apart. Phil's eyes were glazed and half closed. His fingers still working Clint's ass, his cock hard and throbbing in Clint's hand, his hips thrusting lightly in time to Clint's strokes. Clint dropped his forehead to Phil's shoulder and panted.

_There was something... something. Water. Turn off the fucking water._

Clint knew from experience that having the water go cold halfway through getting fucked in the shower sucked big time.

"Phil, water," he turned his head to say into Phil's ear.

"Hmmm?"

"The water, Phil, turn it off."

Moving slowly, Phil reached out and turned the faucet. The spray stopped and their heavy breathing was loud in the sudden silence.

"Gonna fuck you now." Phil's voice was low and gravelly.

"Been fucking me for ten minutes already, but yeah. How do you want me?"

"Turn around. Lean on the wall."

Clint turned, Phil's fingers finally slipping out of his hole as he did. He whimpered a little at the loss, but knew he wouldn't have long to wait.

"Brace yourself," Phil growled behind him.

Clint settled into the widest stance the tub would allow, leaned both elbows on the tiles in front of him, crossed his arms and pillowed his forehead on them. Phil was close behind him, pressing against his back, teasing his ass with his cock, and sliding his hands around to Clint's chest to play with his nipples.

"Dammit, Phil, fuck me already!"

Phil pinched both nipples hard, and then drove in in one long, powerful thrust.

"Fuck, yeah." Clint's words were a long moan.

"You want it, don't you?" Phil hadn't moved. He was plastered up against Clint's back, palms rubbing across his abused nipples, hot cock throbbing in Clint's ass.

"Fuck yeah."

"You like it when I pound you hard." Phil growled into Clint's ear, then pinched the cartilage with his teeth.

"You know I do, Phil."

"Gonna give it to you good. Gonna make you scream." Phil gave a little thrust of his hips, jabbing his cock even deeper into Clint's ass.

"Yeah, Phil. Do it."

Phil gave his nipples one last pinch, and then moved his hands down to Clint's hips and gripped. Clint braced himself.

_Oh God ohgod ohgod. So good fuck so good fuck. Phil. Phil. Fuck._

Clint figured he was babbling but couldn't care less. Phil was pistoning into him hard and fast and relentlessly, and it was the best thing ever: Phil's hot breath on the back of his neck, Phil's hands gripping his hips bruisingly hard, Phil's groin slamming into his butt, Phil's cock reaming him.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." Clint shouted in time to Phil's thrusts, which were getting harder and faster and more erratic. One of Phil's hands moved from his hip to his dick, and gave it a single rough squeezing stroke. Clint screamed and came. Phil slammed into him twice more, then moaned loudly in his ear. Clint could feel Phil's hot come spurting into him, and his ass spasmed, making Phil moan again.

Clint's eyes were closed. His head leaning on his arms. His legs trembling a little as they held his weight. Phil's weight, too, he realized. Phil was draped against his back, head on his shoulder, breathing in harsh pants.

"Can you move?" Clint asked. Staying here forever sounded good in theory, but making it to the bed seemed like it would be worth the effort.

"Huh?"

"We need to move. Can you stand up?"

"I think..." Phil straightened up, and wobbled.

"Hold onto me. Hold onto my shoulder or something." Clint was reminded that he'd had four hours more sleep than Phil, and Phil had just been doing all the work, so it was probably up to him to get them cleaned up and into bed.

Phil grabbed his shoulder with one hand and gripped. Clint straightened up. Moving slowly and carefully, he turned around, turned the shower back on, got them rinsed off. Stepped out of the tub, helped Phil out. Wrapped a towel around Phil's shoulders, and one around his own waist. Shuffled them both into the bedroom.

_Phil set the alarms and stuff when we got home. We're on three days' leave, so we don't need to get up tomorrow._

Clint forced his brain to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything important. To make sure that they could just fall into bed and pass out for 12 hours. Or more. More would be good. Phil stood beside him, still gripping his shoulder, swaying on his feet. His eyes were closed, and Clint wasn't sure he was actually still awake.

"Phil, bed." Clint nudged him until his knees hit the mattress, and watched as he collapsed forward. Clint sighed and manhandled him under the covers, then crawled in next to him. "Goodnight, Phil. I love you."

"'Wuv oo," Phil mumbled back.

Clint stretched his legs and winced a little at the sting in his ass.

_I'm gonna feel that tomorrow, but boy was it worth it._

He smiled, curled up around Phil, and fell fast asleep.

~~~~~~

"Clint?"

Clint roused from the doze he'd been enjoying with a sleeping, snoring Phil.

"Hey, Phil. Welcome back to the land of the living." Clint stretched his neck so he could plant a soft kiss on Phil's cheek, but Phil anticipated and turned his head to catch Clint's lips.

"Did we... uh, have sex last night?" Phil's eyes were troubled.

Clint lifted his head off Phil's shoulder. "You mean you don't remember?"

"Well, I think I remember, in the shower, and I'm sore, but that could just be..."

"Christ, I know you were dead on your feet, but I was pretty sure you were awake when you were fucking me into next week!"

"I was." Phil's face shifted. "I think... I'm sorry?"

Clint laughed. "You fucked me, and it was awesome, and I'm sorry you don't remember it."

"Well," Phil's doubt turned into a wicked grin. "We could always go for a rematch."

"Only if you're catching. My ass needs a break." 

"Deal."

"After breakfast. I haven't eaten in, like, 27 hours." Clint pouted.

"I'll make pancakes, then you can fuck me," Phil offered.

"That sounds perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to featheredschist for catching my typos!


End file.
